El Kadsre Film and Game Rating Board/Ratings
Film and Gaming As of October 2016, the following ratings are: * E'''; Everyone, suitable for all * '''PG; Parental Guidance, may be unsuitable for very young viewers * M'''; Mature, Restricted to those aged 13 and over * '''R15; Restricted to 15, Restricted to those aged 15 and over * R18; Restricted to 18, Restricted to those aged 18 and over * R20; Restricted to 20, Restricted to those aged 20 and over TV airings Note: The airtimes for P and C-rated programs are recommended and not enforced. * P'''; Preschoolers, can air between 6:00 am to 7:00 pm * '''C; Children, can air between 6:00 am to 7:00 pm * G'''; General, 24 hours * '''PG; Parental Guidance, 24 hours * M'''; Mature, 24 hours * '''AO; Adults Only, can air between 10:00 am to 3:00 pm and 7:30 pm to 6:00 am * AV; Adults Violence, can air between 7:00 pm to 6:00 am. Examples Films & TV * Most Sword Art Online episodes are rated 'M'. * Every episode of RWBY has been passed as 'PG'. * Lazer Team was originally made in 'M' rating due. * Most episodes of The Simpsons are rated 'M'. * Most Technic Heroes movies are rated 'M' * Every episode of The Loud House are rated 'G'. * Most Sesame Workshop shows are rated 'P', 'C', or 'G', whilst some episodes of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and most episodes of Out There were rated 'PG'. * Quest for the Masks was the only Bionicle film to have a 'PG' rating. * Ghostmates was originally made in 'M' rating due. * Most episodes of Robotboy are rated 'PG'. * Every episode of South Park has been passed as 'AV' (TV) or 'R18'. * Most episodes of The Drillimation Series anime are mainly rated 'G', some are 'PG'. * Most episodes of the Invader Zim are rated 'M'. * Every episode of RWBY Chibi has been passed as 'G'. * The Thinning was originally made in 'R15' rating due. * Fifty Shades of Grey was originally made in 'R18' rating due. * Most episodes of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy are rated 'M'. * Corpse Party: Tortured Souls was anime made in 'R20'. * Every episode of Family Guy has been passed as 'AO' (TV) or 'R15'. * Final Destination film series was made in 'R20' rating due. * Unfriended was originally made in 'R18' rating due. * Most episodes of Highschool of The Dead are rated 'AV' (TV) or 'R18'. * Every episode of Happy Tree Friends are rated 'AV' (TV) or 'R20'. * Most episodes of the Codename: Kids Next Door ''are rated 'PG'. * Every motorsports or professional wrestling broadcast on ETVKK is rated 'PG'. * Every episode of ''AUSA are rated 'M'. * Every episode of Action (1999) are rated 'AV' (TV) or 'R18'. * Most episodes of Friends are rated 'M'. * Most episodes of Caroline in the City are rated 'M' or 'PG'. * Most episodes of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch are rated 'G'. * Every episode of The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer are rated 'AV' (TV) or 'R15'. * All episodes of all object shows (Except Object Redundancy and Last Object Standing, which are rated AV and M respectively) are rated PG. Video Games * Doki Doki Literature Club! was rated 'R18' rating due. * Corpse Party ''was rated 'R20' rating due. * ''Mortal Kombat, ''one of the first video games to get a EKFGR rating, was rated 'R15' on Sega Genesis, Theorysonic Codear and TS-UGOS ports while on the SNES port, it was rated 'PG'. * [[Cyberix|''Cyberix]]'' ''was rated 'PG'. Category:El Kadsre Category:Rating boards Category:Fictional rating boards